Esposas
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: One-shot. —Necesitas drenar ese estrés en algo más… productivo —sugirió en tono insinuante y sonriendo con picardía. Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Zootopia, ni la imagen me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** _Lemon._ Contenido sexual. (Típico xd)

* * *

.

 **Esposas~**

•

•

La coneja frunció el ceño graciosamente y movió su nariz de un lado a otro, a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos frente a la computadora; claramente sofocada por el exceso de trabajo.

Nick la observaba divertido y sonriendo de lado; se acercó a ella y tomándola por sorpresa, colocó las patas en sus hombros y exclamó:

—Zanahorias luces estresada —comenzó a masajear con sus almohadillas los tensos hombros de la coneja.

Judy aflojó el entrecejo y suspiró, frotándose la cara.

—Esta es la parte del trabajo policíaco que no me agrada —comentó, girándose levemente a mirarlo por encima de su hombro y bajando sus orejas.

El zorro elevó una ceja e hizo ahínco en el masaje, cuando una fantástica idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—Necesitas drenar ese estrés en algo más… _productivo_ —sugirió en tono insinuante y sonriendo con picardía.

La coneja terminó de voltear con gran rapidez, alarmada, para observar la expresión de Nick, confirmando las claras intenciones del cánido, el cual solo la veía con su típica mirada y sonrisa, como si nada.

—¡Nicholas Wilde! ¿No estarás pensando en…? —preguntó escandalizada, ensanchando sus ojos color violeta.

El zorro solo asintió, guiñándole un ojo.

—Estamos en la comisaria, ¿te has vuelto loco? —inquirió bajando el tono de voz para que nadie la escuchara.

A veces tenía el presentimiento de que las paredes en ese lugar tenían oídos y dispersaban cualquier información que oían. Y aunque solo compartía esa oficina con Nick, sabía que lo mejor sería prevenir, así sea bajando el timbre de su voz.

Sintió terror, de solo imaginar que alguno de sus colegas pasara casualmente por allí y escuchara las insinuaciones de ese torpe zorro…

Negó, alejando esos pensamientos.

—¿Ya ves cómo te estresas por simples sugerencias? —replicó el zorro, rodando los ojos.

Pronto sintió como el cánido la tomaba por la muñeca y la hacía levantarse de la silla, poniéndola de pie, instándola a caminar. Salieron de la oficina y Judy se relajó al ver que solo se dirigían al filtro de agua.

Nick tomó un pequeño vaso y lo llenó, entregándoselo a la coneja.

Mientras que la coneja bebía, podía sentir como no solo refrescaba su garganta, sino también su mente; le había caído muy ese vaso de agua.

El zorro por otro lado, se fijó como dos policías salían tranquilamente del baño. Sonrió traviesamente y dando un último y fugaz vistazo a su alrededor para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie; tomó la pata de su novia y emprendió una veloz marcha al baño de policías.

Judy terminó de reaccionar cuando ya se encontraban dentro del baño y con un Nick pasándole el seguro a la puerta. Se dio media vuelta quedando frente a ella. Sonriendo victorioso.

—Nick, deja las tonterías y abre la puerta —ordenó la coneja, intentando acercarse a esta.

—Shhh… —fue lo que dijo él cerrando los ojos, sujetándola del mentón y acercándose para besarla.

Judy le dio un suave empujón, no queriendo perder la cordura y caer fácilmente entre sus patas.

—Nick por Dios, ¿quieres que nos despidan por comportamiento indecente dentro de la comisaria? —preguntó nerviosa, indecisa entre unas inmensas ganas de ceder o de obedecer la poca lógica que quedaba en ella.

—Estamos en el baño, no hay cámaras de seguridad aquí dentro. Siempre podemos mentir—, se inclinó lentamente hacia ella —además, estoy seguro de que quieres desestresarte de esta manera… y _aquí_ … —añadió en un susurro final, antes de sonreírle de lado y tomarla de la cintura, besándola con pasión.

Judy enredó sus piernas alrededor de él, correspondiendo al beso con la misma desesperación; percibió como el zorro caminaba hasta recargarla en las baldosas de la pared. Descendió, besando su cuello, con la misma determinación; la coneja jadeó ante dicha acción.

—Nick… espera… detente… —sus vagos intentos por detenerlo solo le causaban gracia al depredador. Levantó su rostro hacia ella y comentó:

—Tu lenguaje corporal pide gritos que siga, amor —por breves segundos Judy odió esa sonrisa ladeada, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera, el cánido había esposado su pata derecha en un pequeño tubo que se entraba pegado a la pared, al lado de ambos.

La coneja abrió los ojos como platos y miró con la boca abierta al zorro, comenzó a agitar su muñeca, incapaz de liberarse. ¡En verdad la había esposado!

—¡Nicholas Wilde! ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame ya! —ordenó.

—Es una treta, tesoro —le guiñó un ojo—. Así nos divertiremos mas —concluyó.

Judy quedó con la palabra en la boca, puesto que el cánido la calló besándola de nuevo.

Debía admitir que tenía cierto temor de que entrara alguien así sea derrumbando la puerta, pero por otra parte, esa misma idea la excitaba en gran manera…

 _¿Ser descubiertos?_

Al diablo todo…

Además, Nick tenía razón: Debía drenar el estrés. ¿Y qué mejor manera que esa?

Apretó el pelaje del zorro con su única pata libre y le dio una buena batalla a su lengua, el cánido volvió a retomar la tarea de dedicarle atención a su cuello, besándolo, mordisqueándolo… Acarició sus largas orejas y dio pequeñas lamidas en estas; deleitándose con los profundos gemidos que le sacaba a su pareja. Posó sus patas en sus pechos, apretándolos por encima del uniforme, continuó deslizando sus patas en el trayecto, acariciando sus costillas, su estrecha cintura, sus amplias caderas; una vez que llegó a estas, las apretó, tratando de no enterrar sus garras, sonrió con malicia poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella.

Judy abrió sus ojos cuando sintió como Nick empezaba a desabrochar su pantalón del uniforme, estando de rodillas en el suelo.

—¿Qué…—no terminó de formular la pregunta, cuando el zorro le bajó la prenda de un tirón, deshaciéndose de esta y lanzándola quien sabe dónde.

Tragó saliva, nerviosa, al captar lo que planeaba hacer.

Nick acercó su hocico a su ropa interior y aspiró su aroma favorito, el olor que la entrepierna de Judy producía… Acarició el gris pelaje de sus piernas y sin detenerse a pensar, sujetó con sus garras la divertida prenda interior, rompiéndola y haciéndola a un lado.

La coneja lo miró completamente atónita y sorprendida, mas no le dio tiempo de protestar e inesperadamente arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo sonoramente de placer.

En esos momentos agradecía infinitamente que el baño estuviera lo suficientemente alejado.

Nick se encontraba dándole el mejor sexo oral de su vida (o así lo sentía en esos momentos, hasta que lo volviera hacer en otra ocasión) El zorro movía expertamente su lengua alrededor de su clítoris, realizando los movimientos que bien ya sabía lo mucho que la enloquecían; a la vez que la sostenía de las caderas.

Judy gemía y lloriqueaba por el placer recibido, sujetando con su pata libre la cabeza de él, abrió levemente sus ojos y bajó su vista hasta encontrarse con la sensual imagen del zorro arrodillado y con su cara clavada en su entrepierna, excitándola en gran manera.

Pronto sintió como se iba acercando cada vez más rápido a la cúspide culminante de placer, e indicando corporalmente que ya estaba llegando; el cánido captó de inmediato y succionó con destreza y precisión ese delicioso botón de placer.

Judy se llevó la pata a la boca para callar sus gritos, los espasmos de placer no tardaron en recorrerle el cuerpo, de la manera más deliciosa.

Nick se apartó sonriendo y relamiéndose la boca, notando como la coneja intentaba regular su respiración. Se puso de pie nuevamente, encarándola.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó cínicamente.

Judy solo lo observaba intensamente, con los ojos dilatados, y con su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente. El zorro comenzó a buscar la pequeña llave en su bolsillo, para liberar a su pareja.

—Estoy seguro que después de esto podrás trabajar tranquilamen-…—fue interrumpido cuando la coneja le saltó encima una vez que fue liberada.

—Quiero seguir… afuera esos pantalones —musitó, pegándose a la pared.

Nick pasó de la sorpresa a sonreír con perversión.

—Lo que usted ordene —dijo, llevando sus patas al cinturón de su pantalón.

Se bajó los pantalones de un veloz movimiento y enredando las piernas de la coneja alrededor de su cintura, no perdió tiempo en entrar en ella, gruñendo en su cuello. Comenzó a embestirla en movimientos rápidos y firmes; sospechaba que no tardaría mucho en acabar, afincó una pata en la pared y jadeó, sintiendo los gimoteos de Judy también.

Sorpresivamente su orgasmo llegó en fracciones de segundos, azotándolo con fuerza y haciéndolo emitir un ronco gemido.

—Por lo visto no era la única que necesita drenar algo —picó la coneja, cuando Nick alzó la vista para mirarla.

El zorro sintió vergüenza por primera vez en el día.

—Lo siento… yo…

—No hay problema. Solo tengo una duda, tesoro —preguntó ella, en tono sensual y acariciándolo por debajo del hocico.

—¿Ah, sí? —siguió el también, luego ambos escucharon como tocaban la puerta y reclamaban:

—¿Quién diablos trancó la puerta? ¡Hay como cinco cubículos en ese baño!

—¡¿Cómo demonios saldremos de aquí?! —replicó escandalizada.

 _Mierda…_ —pensó Nick.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
